I am a what?
by cheeta-lover
Summary: Xander finds out something about his parents past Harry PotterBuffy
1. Default Chapter

Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own all Buffy-related content. Harry Potter belongs is owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros.  
  
Chapter 1 I 'm a what?  
  
It was a beautiful sunny summer day in Sunnydale Ca. Alexander was happy it was his 11 birthday and he was going to spend it with his long time friends Jess and willow he was a gangly youth with messy dark hair and brown eyes. Xander as he liked to be called went downstairs to eat breakfast hopping his parents were still passed out from drinking last night he was surprised when he meet them in the kitchen.  
  
"Son we have to talk", said his father. "There a few things about the family you need to know that we kept from you, but now you have to know your mother and I are from England though we meet here in the States. We booth are from wizarding families but neither of us had magical abilities we are called squibs. This morning this came for you." Hand Xander a brown envelope with green ink. Xander looks at the letter it read MR Alexander Harris Sunnydale Ca 129 east Mitchell Lane Kitchen. Xander broke it open read it twice and looked at his father "This is a joke right?" "No" the elder Harris replied "Xander I'm happy you can go back to England head held high have the education that I and you mother wanted but could not have." Xander looked at his father and could not believe his father was proud of him it was what he wanted his whole life. "Where is mom?" Xander asked. "She is getting you a cake and making arrangements to get you school stuff. "I have to tell Will and Jess about this they won't believe it." The elder Harris watched his son and made a silent vow to be a better father then he had been taking out his own disappointment in not been a wizard on him. "ALe..Xander you can tell them but only them the wizarding world is secret." Xander only nodded his head.  
  
"So what can you tell me about this Hogwarts dad?" Xander asked excitedly. "Well it was built about a thousand years ago by the four greatest withes and wizards of the time Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. Now to know how the school works you are sorted into a house that best suits you. Ravenclaw are smart Hufflepuff are loyal Slytherin are cunning and Gryffindor are brave." Looking to see if he was taking it all in, " What you have to know is the your mother and I come from two different family mindsets booth are pure bloods that is to say we can trace you magical blood back several generations. I am from the Malfoy family and your mother is a Potter." At that time they booth herd a car door close and saw the Mrs. Harris was home. 


	2. More talking and tell the friends

Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming if anyone wants to beta my work e- mail me please. This is my first fan-fic so be nice flames will go to paper train fang.  
  
Timeline: This will take place in the twins first year. (God help the professors)  
  
Poll time: What house should Xander be sorted in? Should Willow go as well it should be a few chapters before they get to Hogwarts.  
  
Help needed on this: Fred and George are two years ahead of Harry and co. Percy is three what years would Charlie and Bill be on during the twins first year.  
  
Chapter 2 More talking and telling the friends.  
  
Janet Harris walked through the door with several bundles in her hands. She smiled a Xander "Has dad talked to you yet about the letter?" she asked while setting down the bags  
  
"Some things mom we were talking about your families when you arrived home." Xander replied.  
  
Mrs. Harris smiled and sighed. "Well let me tell you some thing first your father is many things a story teller is not one of them. The first thing you need to know is that a squib cannot inherit anything." She sighed a little putting away the bags in the freezer and fridge. "I was born in to the potter family we have old wizarding blood I had a twin brother James. You have the potter male smile as my mother put it you also have the unruly hair. Your grandparents where great people who were killed by a dark wizard this is why I left the wizarding world he hate all muggles that is non-magical people and muggle-born witches and wizards born from non- magical families. I did not want to put my brother in danger he died three years after I left though by the same dark wizard." She wiped her eyes with a tissue. Xander looked at his mother worried he had never seen his mother cry before.  
  
"Mom are you alright?" he asked softly putting his hand on hers.  
  
"Yes I'm fine Xander it has been awhile since I last thought of your Uncle. James and your Aunt Lily had a son Harry he would be two years your younger he was sent to live with your aunt's family. We tried to get him to come here but they thought he would be safer in England." Janet stopped for a minute to let Xander take in what she hade been saying. Xander was trying to take it all in as best as a kid could given the situation.  
  
"How are we going to get to the school? We aren't rich or anything." Xander asked with hope in his voice "this is so cool I could be going to be a wizard" he thought I seemed that his mother had read his thought when she answered.  
  
"That was part of where I was going this morning. I had to get word that you were a wizard and get the floo connected to the network. I also had to let the ministry know as well so we could use the vault." Seeing the look on his face floo is one of the ways you travel in the wizarding world you use the fireplace. We should be connected in a few hours and an official will be by to make sure you are a wizard so you can use the family vault to buy you school supplies. They also said we could use my parent's house as well so we could vacation in England during holiday breaks." She paused to look at he son.  
  
"So this means I can go? I can still tell Willow and Jesse right please hitting the parents with the puppy eye while not as good as Willow's version not bad either. Booth parents sighed and nodded.  
  
"Son has them come here to tell them." Anthony Harris said. Xander nodded and ran to the phone to get his friends over.  
  
"Tony you're going to have to tell him about your brother and his son you know." Janet gently told him. He sighed and nodded.  
  
"I know I just don't want to tell him today I'll have to tell Lucius as well. He has a son about two years younger then Xander as well." Tony was quiet a minute before finishing "We going to use on of the potters house elf to reply to the letter?"  
  
"Yes I was planning on using one of them once we can go to my parent's house and get it open to the floo again." She said with some joy in her voice.  
  
"Willow and Jesse are on there way here." Xander said as her raced into the kitchen. "How are we going to respond to them we don't have and owl? And what is with the owl thing anyway?" He said looking at his father  
  
"That is how mail is delivered by owls lot more reliable than using the mailman. However, we are going to use one of your families' servants to deliver the message until we get an owl for you. If you want to go to Hogwarts you could go to Sunnydale elementary if you want." He said with a perfectly strait face.  
  
"I want to go I want to go." Xander almost screamed.  
  
"Stop teasing him dear you know he wants to go." Janet said to her husband. Anthony smiled and nodded. There was a knock on the kitchen door that announced the arrival of Willow and Jesse. Mrs. Harris let the children in.  
  
"Hello Mr. and Mrs. H" Jesse said as he took a seat at the table Willow followed behind.  
  
"Hello all oh happy birthday Xander." Willow said as she thrust a package at him. Xander smiled at her as he opened the present and found a box of Twinkies.  
"Thank Will you always know what to get me. You two had better get ready for a surprise. I just found out I am a wizard and going to school in England this year." He said in one breath.  
  
"You're a wizard? Going to England when did this happen?" Jesse asked his friend. Xander took a deep breathe and begin to recount what he was told earlier today.  
  
"You are so lucky." Willow said. They continued to have fun for the rest of the night. Xander' parents had to shoo his friends out.  
  
"Get some rest Xander you have a busy day tomorrow getting you school stuff." His mother said.  
  
"Ok mom see you in the morning." He had a hard time sleeping that night thinking of what was to come in the school year.  
  
Authors note updates will be at least once a week twice if I have time Saturday and if time permits Wednesday. 


	3. chapter3 walk through the fire

Poll time: What house should Xander be sorted in? Should Willow go as well it should be a few chapters before they get to Hogwarts.  
  
Help needed on this: Fred and George are two years ahead of Harry and co. Percy is five. What years would Charlie and Bill be on during the twins first year?  
  
Poll results so far Two Slytherin One Gryffindor Two Willow One Willow  
  
Chapter 3 Walk through the Fire?  
  
Xander woke to a loud crake of thunder. He smiled thinking over the dream he was having being a wizard. It was a dreary stormy day rain was coming down in buckets. Xander got dressed and came down to breakfast. His parents were talking to each other when he came in the room.  
  
"Good morning dear how are you doing today?" his mother asked as she put breakfast in front of him.  
  
"I'm ok mom what are we going to due today? You and dad going to tell me about your families?" Xander asked while inhaling the food.  
  
"Sure son we will tell you all about your family and the rich past they come from. But first we need to go to your grandparent's house for the test from the ministry. They connected the floo this morning." Janet Harris said to her son." After you finish your food and clean up we will be going there."  
  
"Ok mom but I have a question if you and dad left the wizarding world and family behind is uncle Rory really my uncle?" Xander asked as he finished his breakfast.  
  
"No he is an old friend of my family who keeps in touch with us let's so we know what's going on in the wizarding world. Since you are done with breakfast go wash and change into some jeans and a good polo shirt." His mother replied as Xander ran off to change she looked at her husband. "Tony has you brother gotten back to you yet? Do you know who is going to perform the test?"  
  
"Sorry hon. I have not heard from him yet as to who I going to administer the test I don't have a clue." Tony said from behind his paper  
  
As if answering this question a barn owl flew in the window landing on the table with a letter in it mouth sealed with minister seal. Tony took the letter off offered the owl some water and bacon she hooted tanks and left. "We I'll be Albus is going to do the test." He said with a smile.  
  
"Mom Dad I'm ready" Xander said as he raced in the kitchen.  
  
"Ok son this is what you have to do." His mother said as she led him to the fireplace which had a merry fire going. "Take some of this powder in the jar here and throw it on the fire and say very clearly Potter Place as you walk through the fire."  
  
"WHAT? You want me to walk through fire" he said nervously seeing the nods from his parents. "You go first dad." He said as he looked at his father.  
  
Tony Harries took some of the powder thought it in the fire as the flames turned green he yelled "Potter Place". He seemed to be engulfed in the flames then was gone.  
  
"See nothing to it now you do it Xander." His mother said as she handed him some powder.  
  
"Potter Place" Xander yelled just after the powder hit the flames and he walked through. He felt as if he was on a water slide in the dark spinning around then it stopped and he was thrown to the floor. He got up slowly and was pulled out of the way as his mother came through the fire place after him. Xander took a minute to look around the room he was in was a large room full of books and an oversized chair in the corner. He was walking around the room when his parents called him over to them.  
  
"Dear this is the library your uncle and I used to listen to my father tell tales of our history over in that corner." She pointed to a corner of the room with three chairs and a table. "We should wait here for the ministry they should be here any time now Tinky!" She shouted and with a pop a small creature appeared it was about a foot in height floppy bat like ears and a big nose.  
  
"Mistress it is good to see you again what can Tinky do for you?" The strange little creature said while bowing to Janet.  
  
"We will be staying for a while my son is going to Hogwarts. Foe now we need some drinks and snakes in the corner." Xander was amazed at the little creature.  
  
"Mom what was that Tinky thing?" he asked with a hushed voice.  
  
"Oh you mean Tinky she is a house elf the Potters have about 5 house elves in there service. They and there families will always serve yours it is there way they want nothing more then to serve." As Xander took all this in he noticed the picture in the corner where he walked to was waving at him He waved back on reflex. His mother saw this and told him that was you great-grandfather Victor then shocked him when she said "Hello grandfather I see you meet your great-grandson Alexander he going to Hogwarts this year.  
  
"Great news hello Alexander how are you doing?" the picture asked.  
  
"The picture talks cool. I'm doing ok sir just found out about all this though." He said shakily then sat in the chair  
  
"What? He did not know? Janet love how could you do that I know you're a squib but he should know about his family at least. Well Alexander my boy if you ever want to know about the family just ask me and I will tell you what I know."  
  
"I will great-grandfather." Was all he said? At that time Tinky returned with a platter of food. Placed it on the table and disappeared.  
  
"Xander why don't you eat some thing it is four in the afternoon after all and dinner won't be for a while we will have to go out to eat while the house is stoked." his father said.  
  
Xander ate a little but not much he did however like the strange orange- brown liquid that he latter found out was pumpkin juice. It was at this time he heard a loud noise like a car backfiring looking up he saw an old man in purple robes half moon glasses and a kindly smile.  
  
"Hello Alexander I'm Albus Dumbledore."  
  
To be continued  
  
Aren't I a stinker please vote on the polls they will be open till the train ride in a few chapters. 


	4. the malfoy in me

Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own all Buffy-related content. Harry Potter belongs is owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros.  
  
Timeline: This will take place in the twins first year. (God help the professors and students) The ages I will use are Charlie was in his 7th yeas when Percy was in his 1st Bill is a year older then Charlie. So At the start of this story Ginny is 8 Ron is 9 the twins are 11 Percy 13 Charlie 19 and Bill is 20.  
  
Poll time: What house should Xander be sorted in? Should Willow go as well it should be a few chapters before they get to Hogwarts. The twins and Xander are going to be in the same house just to let every one know.  
  
Thanks to shonakat for your information. Poll results so far Four Slytherin Two Gryffindor One Ravenclaw Zero Hufflepuff Five No Willow Two Willow  
  
Chapter 4 family story part one the Malfoy in me:  
  
Albus Dumbledore was dressed in purple robes that flowed from an invisible wind. His eyes sparkled with mirth and merriment but Xander felt power behind those eyes. He walked to his parents and talked in hushed tones for a few minutes. After what seemed forever to the eleven year old he walked to Xander.  
  
"Now Xander this is just a few basic test to makes sure you are a wizard, for if you are it would be the first time in over two hundred years a wich or wizard is born to two squibs." Albus explained to him softly.  
  
"Ok sir what do I have to do for this test?" Xander said in a small voice  
  
"Not much my dear boy not much just hold still." He said. Then with some force in his voice and a wave of a wand he did see in the older mans hand "lineage revelo." A mist rose up from Xander head and made a bunch of signs and words the Xander could not make out. Albus smiled "Yes yes every thing seems to be in order you are who you claim to be good. Well then I guess we will see you at school then?"  
  
"Yes sir" Xander said looking at his parents who where both smiling at him.  
"Good then I will see you then." He said as he got up and walked to his parents he handed them a box and talked to them in a low tone. "Well good day to you all I have to make my report to the ministry with that he disappeared with a pop.  
  
Tony Harris walked up to his son gave a gently slap on his back and sat across from him. "Well how about I tell you of my side of the family."  
  
"Ok dad lets here your story." Xander said with a smile.  
  
With a deep breath he started his tale. "Ok first thing you have to understand is that the Malfoy family is an old pureblood family meaning that we can trace our magical family line back to before the time of Merlin. The Malfoys' hate non-magical people know as muggles, muggle born witches and wizards and half blood one parent is magical. The fact that I'm a squib meant that after trying all other options that I was thrown out of the family. Harris was the family name your great-great-great-grandfather came up with when he had a squib daughter and we have used it ever since for the squibs in the family." His father stopped to look at him and his mother that just came over to them. "Every Malfoy for the last 10 generations has been in Slytherin house. Before you ask you are sorted on the first night into one of four houses Ravenclaw who are the smart ones Hufflepuff who are the loyal ones a friend from there is your friend till the end. Gryffindor who are the brave ones. Finally Slytherin are the crafty ones. You will be told by lots of different people the one house is better then the other most are bias because they come from one of then. Slytherin has the worst rep because most of the wizards and witches that go bad are from there." Tony stopped he's explanation and looked at his son.  
  
Xander was focus on his father trying to understand what his father was telling him. "So you're saying that I get my sneaky cunning from your side of the family?"  
  
A nod from his father was the answer he got before he could explain more a hawk swooped in dropped a letter on Tony and left. H read the letter and looked at Janet.  
  
"Lucius wants to meet later this week to talk about as he put it the proper way to raise young Alexander in the wizarding world." The last part was in a high and mighty voice.  
  
"We where going to get his school supplies tomorrow we could meet him then and let Xander look around." Janet said  
  
"Cool", was Xander's response to his mother. "Mom are you going to tell me about your side of this crazy little family of ours?" He said with an impish quality to his voice.  
  
"Of course son maybe later this week. We still have a lot of thing we need to do to get you ready for school. You should read some of the books here you will use some of them at Hogwarts. Your father and I need to talk so why don't you look around. Here is you book list." She hands him the letter from Hogwarts. Xander used to the we need to talk line stars to look around the big room and find most of the book already here and a few he knows he'll have fun with like Hexes and Curses to use on you friends and foes. A grin on his face meant had a perfect plan "I'll be the biggest prankster the school has ever known." Little did he know that a picture heard him and was smiling a huge ear to ear grin.  
  
A/N Sorry for the delay in this chapter many things went wrong at once. Dam Murphy. I will try to get a new one out by next Saturday night but I work in a theatre so with the big movies coming out I will have less time. At lest till after Harry Potter and Spiderman 2 Also going to put some buff char in Hogwarts so far I was thinking of Tara and Amy any other suggestions. 


	5. going to get stuff

Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own all Buffy-related content. Harry Potter belongs is owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros.  
  
Poll results so far Four Slytherin Two Gryffindor Three Ravenclaw Zero Hufflepuff Five No Willow Two Willow  
  
Just to let people know the poll for Xander is now just Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. This is done so he can be friends to both Harry and Draco. I am leaning more to Ravenclaw I believe Xander hides a lot of his brains in the show because of the people he hangs around (Willow and Giles) and did not have the support of his parents that he'll have in this one.  
  
This is late because of summer movies coming out and my computer died and needed to be brought back from beyond I lost the first chapter 5.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Xander spent the rest of the day looking though the book he found and realized that he will have to study to get some of theses right. Most seemed fun to do. Around 9 at night is when dinner was served but it was lunch for him due to the 8 hour time change.  
  
"Mom, Dad what are we going to do about the rest of my supplies and the few books I need." Xander asked while eating a roast beef sandwich.  
  
"Well we were thinking of going to get some of your thing tomorrow like you wand and potion materials and latter in the week getting your robes. You can use James old robes when we go tomorrow." His mother said between bites of her sandwich.  
  
"Ok but where are we going to get this stuff?" Xander questioned.  
  
"There are places to get things if you know where to look we will be going to Diagon Alley in London" was his father response.  
  
That night it was hard for Xander to sleep one he was to excited and two he only got up about nine hours ago. He got to sleep only after the house elf put him there.  
  
The next day Xander woke early (at lest early for a kid on break) and started to explore he was excited to find out what was in this strange house. After about twenty minutes of locked doors and dead-end halls he found stairs leading to a cellar and found a lab full of large and small cauldrons and bottles of thing that he had no idea what they where.  
  
"I'm going to have to read a lot to get a handle on what is going on in this school of mine and this wizarding stuff in general." He mumbled to him self.  
  
After another hour of trying to find his way to the kitchen he found himself in room with a table and chairs with breakfast on it with his parents sitting around the table in the middle of an intense conversation. As they noticed him they waved him to the table.  
  
"Good morning dear how was your sleep? We where just about to get a house elf to get you here for breakfast..." Mother Harris said.  
  
"Ok. What is with the spooky lab downstairs?" He asked  
  
That caused her to laugh "Honey that is the potions lab we have here we also have a tower for you astronomy work." Janet said to her young son.  
  
"Why is it there?" Xander asked with his mouth full  
  
"Well son some potions can't have sunlight on them when they brew or after for that matter or the go bad or explode" his father explained  
  
After breakfast Xander went to his uncle's old room and was help into a robe and hat they booth were a little thread worn but fit. On his way back to meet his parents he talked to Tinky about getting his own room since the house was big enough for it.  
  
"Tinky will take care of master Xander." She said to him.  
  
As Xander walked to the library hi was thinking of how his friends where doing and if he would get to see them before school started. When he entered he saw his parents in robes themselves waiting by the fire. Xander had the felling that they were going by fire again.  
  
"Just like last time son only this time shout Diagon Alley clearly." His father told him.  
  
One gut wrenching rid later he was in a fire place that was in the side of a building. Xander followed his parent to a big building at the end of the street it has a huge white building Xander looked at his parents with a question in his eyes.  
  
"We are here to get your school money this is Gringotts. Run by goblins tightest bank in the world. It is in the family special vault your cousin Harry would have gotten all of it after he left school plus the money his parents left him so now the vault is you're since you're the oldest of the family. Don't worry about Harry he has a vault full of money as well he just would have gotten all the Potter vaults you will have to share the main vault when you get out of school though it is where all the family important things are.." his mother explained to him in a hushed tone as they approached the teller window and hands the creature the small golden key.  
  
"This seams to be in order Bentear come hear and take them to vault 345."  
  
Another goblin led them to what looked like a coal car and they went to the vault it was like being on a out of control rollercoaster they finally arrived at a ledge and Bentear got out looking at them he said,"Key" as he received the key and put it in the lock as it opened there was a huge whoosh of silver smoke from the room. When the way was cleared Xander lower jaw was on the floor has he was looking at mound and mound of gold, silver and bronze coins  
  
"Xander this is you school account the bronze ones are Knuts there are 29 of them to a Sickle those are the silver ones and seventeen of them to the Galleon the gold ones you get use to it." Janet Harris told her bewildered son. She then went to a stack of Galleons and stuffed a bunch of them in a purse then was on her belt in the robes. "That should do you for the year books and all sort of other stuff like the train trip for the holidays..." She added.  
  
The trip back to the top was a fast as the trip down and they met his father at the top of the track system. He waved to them as they got out of the cart looking a little green.  
  
"The next stop is for your wand." His father said  
  
They exited Gringotts and headed down the street till they came upon Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 b.c.  
  
Xander looked around this dusty store as an old man came forward Xander thought he might have been the one who opened the store back in 382 b.c  
  
"Mr. Harris I have been expecting you which is your wand hand?"  
  
Xander raised his left hand and Mr. Ollivander began to take measurements of every thing fingers to nose and such.  
  
"Thy this 14' inch ash with a dragon heart core." he said as Xander just looked at it "well give t it a flick" the old man told him  
  
Xander gave it a half flick before it was taken out of his hand  
  
"12 inch oak with unicorn hair", it was taken out even faster then the last one. Fifteen minutes and many wands latter Xander was getting worried that they may have been wrong about him being a wizard.  
  
"Difficult customer but don't worry haven't ever not gotten a wand to someone it is the wand that chooses the wizard not the other way around." He told him as he went into the back of the shop he had with him and dusty box opened it and faced it to Xander as Xander picked it up a warm felling came over him as spark shout from the top.  
  
"Most unusually wand that one 12 inch willow with a double core a hair from a slayer and blood from a vengeance demon. Don't know why I made it but it is ours."  
  
After paying for the wand they went and got the rest of the books he needed for class On the way there he bumped into some he had not expected to see  
"Uncle Rory?" Xander said  
  
The man looked at him and smiled "Xander nice to see you by now you know the truth well my name is not Rory it is Remus Lupin I am you godfather.  
  
Till next time people what do you guy think of Amy and Tara at school with Xander. 


	6. AN old firend

Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own all Buffy-related content. Harry Potter belongs is owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros.

Chapter 6

"Remus what are you doing here of all days." Janet asked him.

"Dumbledore told me you where going to be here and thought Xander would like it if I where here. Also you still need to fill out paper work at the ministry." Remus told them. "I could take him to get his robes and books then dinner and you two can have a night out for yourselves." He added

"Go on you two have fun." Xander said to his parents. He likes spending time with them now but uncle Rory was way funnier to be around. The two parental units looked at each other and nodded it had been a while since they could go out together.

"Alright you and Rory go have fun but don't forget to get all your stuff today you need to read up to speed with the other children you will be with." His mother said.

"Well you are going to need uniform and get robes of your own so let's go." Remus told him. As he led Xander to a shop up the busy road Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasion.

When he enters the shop a short plumb witch dressed in teal came up to him.

"Hogwarts?" she asked Xander

Xander nodded. "I need robes for home as well."

"Well w can take care of all that at once I have a young girl in the back as well getting fitted she is also from America." She ushered him into the back room.

Xander saw a short girl with blond hair that was slightly plump. He nearly shouted when she turned around. "Amy? What are you doing here he asked excited that he knew someone.

Amy jumped when Xander yelled at her she was not expected to see her friends from home for a while. "Xander you here in England, your going to Hogwarts?" seeing the nod. "That's great why aren't you going to the American school." She babbled.

Xander looked at his friend. "Well my rents are English and from Wizarding families. They left England because neither could do magic. They meet in college and married. We are living in my mother families' house because it is currently empty. My father has to talk to his side of the family but he seems to not like then to much something about them and non-magical something or other."

"Really that is too bad. My mother tried not to let me come. The only reason I am here is dad was home when the letter came and was happy he went to Hogwarts and was making plans to move the family here and mother tried to stop him they had a fight and I am here with dad. He won't tell me what happened but he did say that mother wanted to teach me her magic which was wandless and tried to do something that was bad." She said in a small voice.

Xander put his arm around her "Well at least we have each other to talk to here."

Amy nodded as the witch told Xander to stand on the next stool and started to take measurements for his robes. After a few minutes the witch looked to him and said. "Ok dear will you be taking them or do you want the sent to our home."

Thinking to himself for a minute he replied "Send them to my home please."

"Ok sonny where do we need to send them." She said softly.

"Uncle Rory where is the house anyway." Xander yelled.

Remus stuck hi head in the back room "Ah, just send it to the old Potter house."

The witch gasped "Potter house but they were all killed but Harry and he is too old to be Harry."

"Harry in my cousin my mother is his aunt." Xander explained to her.

As the three waited in the front of the store for Amy's' father they talked and joked with each other. About 10 minutes later Mr. Madison came in the store and smiled at Amy

"Hey kiddo you all set here?" he asked no noticing Xander to much since it was starting to fill with kids.

"Yes dad and they will be sent to the room. You remember Xander my friend from home." She pointed to Xander. "He is going to Hogwarts as well so I will have some one to talk to who I know."

"Xander?" Looking at the boy for the first time his eyes remember where he has seen the boy before. "What are you doing here?" He asked the boy.

"Well Mr. Madison it is like this ….." And Xander tell the story again for the second time today wondering how many times he will have to tell it.

The four of them went next to gather there cauldrons then to the Apothecary for potion pits and such. Xander was looking all over the shop thinking how cool potion making was going to be. Finally they went to Flourish and Blotts the book store, the place was packed with kids who were running all over the place. Xander and Amy got there books and Mr. Madison told them that they had to go but could meet to talk before school starts. Amy and Xander hug and promised to meet before term.

"Uncle Rory, What are we going to do now?" Xander asked

"Well Xan my boy I am going to take you to a place that you can't let your parents know I took you to it is called Zoonks." Remus said with a grin.

A/N sorry it been so long in the update my computer died then my muse ran away from me and she finally cam back. Xander will be Ravenclaw while Amy will be Hufflepuff. Also was thinking who would make a good godmother for Xander was thinking of Tonks's mother Andromeda. Any suggestions will be welcome. Flames will be fed to Buckbeak.


	7. Chapter 7

Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own all Buffy-related content Chapter 7 Something funny this way comes

Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own all Buffy-related content. Harry Potter belongs is owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros.

CHAPTER 7  
SOMETHING FUNNY THIS WAY COMES

Xander walked in to the store and looked around with wonder. There where shelves of joke paraphernalia. Xander walked around the shop, looking at all the ways to get in trouble. His eyes darted over the store looking around he did not watch in front of him so he bumped in to a red haired boy.

"Sorry didn't see you there." Xander told the other boy.

"It's alright Fred Weasley;" the boy said extended his hand. "You're not from here are you? "

"Names Xander Harris and no I from America Sunnydale California." Xander said shaking the other youth's hand.

At the name of Xander home town Fred went white as a sheet. A man with thinning red hair came over to them looking concerned for the red haired youth.

"Fred son what's wrong son." The boy's father said

"Dad he's from the Hellmouth. You know Where Bill went last year on his first assignment." Fred said to his father.

The red haired man looked at Xander a bit as if studying him it only lasted a few seconds and he thrust his hand out shaking Xander's hand with a wide pleasant smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you names Arthur Weasley." Mr. Weasley said in a friendly tone.

"Nice to meet you as well sir my name is Xander Harris. What is a hellmouth any way and who is Bill?"

"Arthur? What are you doing here you old dog." Remus said with a grin.

"Remus. Good to see you. I was taking the twins to get there school supplies Molly would have done it but she is busy with Percy, Ron and Ginny being sick. Xander, is he yours?" Arthur asked.

"No no Xander is James' nephew. We found out a few days ago really funny story about it both parents are squibs. First time some thing like that has happened in a while."  
While the adults talked the kids took the time to slip away to talk to each other. Going to the back of the store where the dung bombs and Filibuster's Fabulous No-Heat, Wet-Start Fireworks where kept.

"So what is a hellmouth?" Xander asked the twins.

The twins looked at each other and Fred shrugged and nodded to George.

"Well The hellmouth is a gathering place for all sort of very nasty non-humans most notably is vampires. I'm George by the way." He said as he shaking Xander's' hand.

"I'm Xander. Are you trying to tell me that my home town has vampires." Seeing the twins nod"Well that explains the 12 graveyards and why there is a sundown curfew on children under 13 and why we have 12 churches."

"You did not think that it was odd to have so many." Fred said.

"Yea from what Bill said it is a small town." George finished.

Xander shrugged "I have only lived there so how should I know." He said with a little embarrassment in his voice. "My friends would love this place well Jess would Willow would make sure we did not get in to much trouble."

The children talked about best ways prank and how not to get caught or in much trouble. During the hour the children talked and got to become fast friends the adults watch them. The men smiled at the way they were becoming fast friends. Remus got a bit of a twinkle in his eye as he lend over to Arthur.

"Arthur do you have this feeling that we just set loose something on Hogwarts that will have Albus after us for years." Remus asked softly.

Arthur looked at the other man and smiled. "No Remus I was not till now and Molly will kill me if they get in to trouble so I will have to pin it on you." He said with a smile.

As the boys talked and picked up trinkets for the school year and Xander picked up some treats at he counter they agreed to meet again before the summer was out to plot and plan jokes on other students. Remus took Xander for dinner at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Uncle Remus when I meet Willow and Jess later next week can I bring them some of the candy here I was thinking of Bean of every flavor for Jess and Chocolate Frogs for Willow since she loves frogs." Xander asked with the dreaded puppy eyes not as good as willow's but she trained him well.

"I don't see a problem with it most muggle born bring home some to there friends and brothers and sisters." Remus replied.

As the two took the floo home Xander was happy he made two new friends who like to have fun like him and meet and old friend who will be going to school with him. When they made it home they found out that Xander's' parents where already home talking quietly in the study.

"How was your day honey? Did you have fun with Remus?" mother Harris asked.

"It was fun mom I meet Amy from Sunnydale here her father went to Hogwarts and so is she. Also I meet to kids my age going to school with me Fred and George Weasley." Xander told his mother.

"Good to hear you meeting people your own age and who will be going to school with you. You are going to be a bit busy the next few days I'm afraid. Your uncle wants to meet you and we are trying to get you Cousin Harry here. Also you godmother wants to meet you." Xander's father told him.

Tinky pop in next to Xander "Master Xander you bath is ready and Tinky has put away you school supplies and clothes." The tiny house elf told him in a high voice.

As Xander came back in his room after is bath and began to read through a few of his books so as to be caught up and to make sure to keep his parents happy as they were now. He heard a noise behind him looking back he noticed a group of boys looking at him from a painting.

"Hey Prongs know who this bloke in the guest room is." Said a young man with black hair.

"No I don't Paddfoot do either of you know Wormtail?" A plump kid shook his head. "Moony do you".

"Of course I do I talk to the other paintings you know this your nephew Alexander. He is going to Hogwarts next year." Said the boy who looked a little like Remus.

Xander looked at the boys "You're my Uncle James right and you look like Remus."

"He got you there Moony." Paddfoot said as he sat on a stump. " And got you to as well Prongs."

" if you don't mind I would love to talk to you all but I have a busy day tomorrow. I have to met my Uncle and were trying to meet with your son Harry Uncle James so good night." With that the tired eleven year old went to bed and fell fast a sleep. To the shock of the group  
"I have a son?" said the painting of James Potter.

Sorry for this being so late it would have been out last year around September but I found out I had cancer and with the chemo I did not want to sit in front of a computer a lot. Some things of note Giles will make a appearance or two in later chapters I figure he was in Sunnydale a few years as the watcher there so he could fill in the Slayer and her watcher if they show up he just ended up with Buffy. Yes there will be a chocolate frog thing that made Willow afraid of them he is after a joker. I had Painting James not know about Harry because he only has a few paintings of him mostly here in the house so no one told him or that he and Lilly were dead.

Also I have no beta if someone would like to help me out let me know please.


End file.
